Things happen for a reason
by Rowel. Reyna. 14
Summary: Annabethl is looking forward to take Agriculture Honors class. But things go wrong when they mistakenly place her into a wrong class, Marine Biology. Annabeth would do anything to make her teacher, Mr. Jackson's life miserable. But what happens when the student and the teacher fall with one another? Can Annie hide her feelings? Can Mr.Jackson hide his feelings towards his student?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a different story. I am currently writing one of my first stories. "Anna Beth the Trident Thief". So far I haven't gotten any reviews, but that is okay. I want to write more. Okay this Story is going to be about a teacher and a Student. The relationship between them is forbidden because well because there can't never be a student, Teacher relationship. But against all odds, the student and Teacher end up falling for one another. What will come between these two? Well let's see and find out. Here it is the story how it all began. **

**Yes. There would be different point of view in this story. The students, the teacher, and a third person point of view that will pass to other characters in the story, but that won't be until later chapters. **

**So yes I am going to write two stories. Would I write at them at the same time? Maybe. Maybe not. All I know is that when I was writing "The trident thief" This idea came to me, and I had to write fast. And then suddenly many other stories came in my head, that it gave me a headache literally. Anyways I started winter break already, so I will update more often. **** with this one "Risky Relationship", and Annabeth the Trident thief" **

**Anyways here is my second story. **

**Chapter 1: The Stupid Principal. **

**Annabeth.**

Stupid Principal. Dumb Principal. Imbecile. Jerk. Douche. And every curse word that is created I will give it to the principal. You see right now I really hate the Principle of this school. I am sure that I was meant to meet this jerk so he can make my life into a complexity. You know what the jerk did? He did something that made me so angry that I almost punch him, but my best friend, Piper stopped me. I was glad that she stopped me because I probably would of have been suspended or worse expelled, but at the same time I was disappointed because I will love to see that stupid grin fading of his face when I punch. Sadly, I didn't because I knew that leaving this school will mean leaving Piper, Hazel, Reyna, and Calypso also not to mention jeopardizing my record. Also losing my opportunity to go to my dream college "New Rome University. (**Got that from the House of Hades, I remembered that Percy told Annabeth that they will like to go a university in New Rome) ** So I didn't punch the dam bastard.

It all started when my alarm went on.

I open one eye, and reach to the table next to my bed for my phone, I checked the time it was 7:00 am. I groaned. Great I had about three minutes to get ready and catch up for the bus. Then I remembered when my parents gave me a new car for my sixteen birthday. I grinned. No more taking the bus. I felt exited because today was going to be the first time to ride my new car, and I was going to a class that I had been waiting for since forever. I threw my covers to the side, and jumped out of the bed and headed towards my closet to look for my uniform. My school is a public school, before we could wear whatever we wanted, but then the clothing that the students would wear was to revealing and inappropriate then the school punish us by saying the rules were going to change and we had to dress in uniform. The uniform colors are Green and Grey, and navy blue. (**See what I did there?:D)** We needed to wear collar shirts that needed to be either Green, Grey or blue, same for the pants, in this case for me a skirt, that were one of the colors that I mention before, along with the tie, and the jacket or sweater. Today I chose to wear a Green color shirt, and a grey cardigan sweater. I picked a navy tie, and navy skirt. I put on my long black socks the reach to my knees (rules of the school, long black socks) and my black dancing shoes that had heel on them (Also rule of the school) I went to my mirror and brushed my curly blonde hair and put it into a high ponytail that went down to my neck. My hair was long. I put a little lip gloss and put grey eyeliner that complimented very well with my grey eyes. I grabbed my school bag and went downstairs to greet Helena and my two little twin brothers. Helen is my step mother who always took care of me since I was seven. My real mother left my father when I was five, and she never came back. I don't remember her as much, all I remembered was the hurt expression that my father had for two years. It was at first Just me and my father, but then Helen came along and he fell in love with her, then two years later they had twins, Bobby, and Mathew. Ever since my father found Helen, my dad's agony disappear little by little, then it disappear completely when Bobby and Mathew were born. I love my twin brothers, and I have a care for Helen too, but it increase more when she and my dad bought me a new car.

"Good morning!" I said happily going to the refrigerator and grabbing myself a glass of milk.

"Good Morning Annabeth, ready for your first day of school?" Asked Helen.

"Yup! I said, pouring myself milk in my cup.

Helen's eyes Twinkled, "And I'm guessing you are excited to drive your new car, and picked up your friends?

I smile. Then I suddenly remember about my friends. I looked at my phone and sure enough there were four text messages from them. I take a big gulp of milk and swallow hard and fast, I began to cough.

"Annabeth!" Says Helen coming to me and patting my back.

I grinned. "Sorry", "Well I got to go and pick up the girls" I grabbed my new keys, and my book back and kiss Helen on the cheek. "Bye Helen!"

"Be careful when you are driving!"

"No promises!"

I open the door and I stepped out,. Then I open the garage door and go to my car. The car that my parents gave is a Nissan Pathfinder. (**My mom owns that type of car). ** The color of the car is silver, because my parents know that my favorite color is grey, so they got me a silver pathfinder. I get into the driver's seat, and turn on the car, and texted Piper telling her that I was on my way. I move the stick to Drive and I began to drive. Piper lives by three blocks from my house, so it took five minutes to arrive at her house, and when I did I beep at the house. I only waited a minute when I saw the door of the house open and piper stepped out. Piper lives in a big house, you can say that she is considered to be rich, but Piper denies it, and asks me to not bring it up, so I don't.

When Piper stepped out, she ran to the passenger door, and climb in my car. "Hey Beth"

"Hey you look cute—"I gasped, "Piper what did you do with your hair?"

Piper blushed. "What do you mean?"

Piper's once long brown hair (longer than mine) was cut, but I can tell that she cut it herself because it was cut uneven, and it choppy.

"Your hair". I answered, did you cut it?"

Piper touched her hair self-consciously. And then she sighed. "Don't ask, beauty issues with the mother again"

I nodded, understanding. Piper and her mom don't really get along well because Piper's mom Aphrodite, works in a famous business industry that involves makeup. Aphrodite, is the boss of that company, and she is incredibly pretty and she knows it and embraces it, the only think is that Piper is the opposite of her mother she doesn't want nothing to do with makeup, or try to look pretty. Every time when Aphrodite tells her daughter to wear makeup, and work on her hair, Piper does it, except she does it differently and by different I meant she will do her eyeliner below the eye, and I mean really below the eye. Not only that she will messed up her hair so it will look like witch hair, and her makeup she will put on to much that she will looked like a clown. Piper likes to displease her mother, so they argued all the time about Piper's appearances. So piper name the fight Beauty Issues.

I shifted my car into reverse, and then drive. I looked at Piper. "Text Hazel that we are on our way already. Piper grabbed her phone and texted Hazel. I looked at Piper again. She looked cute today,. Today she decided to wear navy and gray colors for the uniform. (You can decide what colors to wear either grey or navy, or green and navy, or green and grey, also you can wear all three that is what I decided for myself.) She wore a grey collar shirt, with a navy cardigan over it, a gray tie, and a navy skirt, just like me she wore high black socks, and black dancing shoes with an inch heel. I know that Piper tries her hardest to not cause attention, but she has that vibe. Everyone in the school, as in mostly all the boys have a crush on her. Even though Piper doesn't want to look pretty and tries her best to not look pretty she still is. I tried to mention this to her once, but she told me to shut it, so I kept my mouth shut. Sensing my stare, Piper looked up at me and she cringed. "What?"

I blinked and I shifted my gaze to the road. "Nothing". I said.

I turned to Hazels street, and I heard Piper say, "You know when you stare at me like that it gives me the-"

"The creeps?" I interrupted.

"No, the shudders"

I raided one eyebrow, and I grinned. "Isn't that the same thing?"

I parked in front of Hazel's House, and beeped.

"No is your eyes that gives me the shudders, I mean I have known you since we were seven, but those eyes of your still startled me sometimes Annie. " Piper said.

I gave my signature smirk. "Startled you?"

"Your grey eyes sometimes intimidate me, like if we ever do a staring contest I will be the first to look away."

I laughed. "You are exaggerating"

Piper pouted, which I found it funny. "I'm serious—"

Piper was interrupted by a door opening, and Hazel stepped in and close the door. She grinned. "Hi girlies" I shifted the gear into drive and turned to block that headed to the school.

Both Piper and I shuddered. "Haze stop!. We said, groaning.

Hazel laughed.

Hazel was my second best friend,, I known her since I was seven years old. Hazel like Piper, also had a natural beauty. Piper had a dark tan skin tone, while Hazel had a darker shade color, it reminded me of coco. (Not planning to tell her though, she will give me a death glare.)Hazel's hair was curly like mine, except mine were like ringlets on the bottom, while hers was curly everywhere and her curls are all tangled with one another while mine are separate. If Pipers says my eyes are intimidating, I will disagree, because I will say Hazel's are. Hazel has the most unnaturally gold color eyes I have ever seen, they reminded me of jewels, Piper agrees with me, so we nickname Hazel, Jewels. It annoys the crap out of Hazel, and she always gives me her death glare, and I must admit it intimates me , but not only that it makes me cringed except I don't show it.

Speaking of Intimidating. The light hit red, and braked. I turned to Piper. "Actually if we do the staring contest Hazel will win."

Hazel looked confused. "What you guys talking about?"

Piper turned to Hazel and explained about who the staring will contest. Hazel shook her head, "I must agree with Beauty queen over here Annie, you are the one who has the most intimidating eyes"

Piper grinned at me satisfied that Hazel agreed. Then she tuned to Hazel really quickly "Did you just call me Beauty Queen?"

Both Hazel and I laughed, and the light turn green and I hit the gas pedal.

"I still think Hazel has the most intimidating eyes". I said, not letting of the subject.

Hazel made a funny expression. "How?"

"Well Jewels, I said ignoring Hazel's glare, "You have the most golden eyes ever, which is rare.

"Your eyes are rare I mean your blonde, and usually blondes have pale blue eyes or green. But you are like the only blonde who has really intimidating grey eyes." Hazel said, arguing back. "And you have the killer look when you are glaring at people."

I grinned. "I have a killer look?

"Yes you do". Both Piper and Hazel said.

"Okay ". I said.

"Finally she accepts. "Muttered both Piper and Hazel.

I smile slowly. "But, if I have a killer look, then Hazel has a Death stare glare, and piper has a charming look.

Both girls exclaimed at me telling me that they didn't have a Death glare, or a charming look. And it went on like that, us arguing on the way to school. When we arrived we were still arguing, even when I parked and turned off the ignition. We were so loud that some students stopped walking and were staring at my car. Even more stares when the three of us got out of the car, and started walking towards the building. "Okay! I said silencing the three of us, we all have rare eyes, me with being a blonde and having grey eyes, and Hazel with her golden eyes, and piper… I grinned. "With your Beauty queen eyes"

Both Hazel and I laughed.

"Shut it". Piper said pouting.

Both Hazel and I bowed mockingly. "As you say Beauty Queen"

Piper glared at us.

"I am sorry!" I gasped out, between laughs, Leo rubbed it on us"

"Leo". Muttered Piper.

"Well good morning Beauty Queen,. Said a different voice. We turned and it was Leo. Hazel and I at this point were having a hard time breathing because we laughed even harder when Leo called on Piper.

"And good morning to you Jewels. Leo Said. Hazel's Laugh died done, and she glared.

"And of course good morning to you princess Annabeth" Leo continues. I stopped laughing. And I glared at Leo. "Don't call me Princess.

Leo gives me mischvious grin. Ah. Yes I forgot to add another one in my friend list. Leo Valdez. The most annoying, and witty boy I had ever met. Leo is Latino with his black curly hair, dark skin, and brown mischievously eyes. His feature were sort of elfie like, but he was cute for a boy. I also met Leo when I was seven, though he went through a tragic even. Leo's House burned down, luckily Leo made it alive, but sadly his mother did not. When I met Leo he was a quiet sad boy, he wouldn't speak or say much, but he started to talk more when he met Piper. And then he turned into a comedian kid. I understand Leo, he uses comedy to hide his sadness. You can say that Leo is my best friend, but he is closest to Piper. Hazel and I always tease them about liking each other, both decline but I can tell there are feelings between those two. And these two idiots are too afraid to admit it. Piper doesn't show it as much, but Leo does and everyone can see that he has a crush on Piper.

"Sorry Princess". Leo Says, grinning. Is just that you look like a princess."

I rolled my eyes at him "Shut it Valdez"

Leo just smiles.

We walk to the building entrance. Leo opens the door, and holds it for us. "After you my princesses"

We rolled our eyes at him.

"Come on, Hazel says, let's go get our I.D and our new schedule,

We head to the gym. When we get there, the gym is crowded with students. There were long tables around the gym, the tables has a letter tape at the top indicating the first letter of our last name and has our schedule. Without a word, I head to the table that has a big C on the top. The C for my last name, Chase. The line isn't long, so I only wait about two minutes when I hear someone say "Next"

I walked towards the table and I smiled at the lady who is in front of me. she doesn't smile back, she looks bored and annoyed. "Name?" She says.

I cleared my throat. "Annabeth Chase"

The lazy looks around her, and finds my ID, and then she opens a folder looking for my schedule. She finds it and she hands it to me. I move to the side, and I checked my schedule.

**Ap. Geometry. 9:00 am-9:50 R. Horvath**

**Ap. History. 10:00 am- 10:50 M. Crown**

**Ap. Physics 11: am- 1150 N. Nike**

**Ap. Stats. !2:00 pm-12:50 H. Verdict**

**Lunch 1:00pm-1:30pm 5a**

**Supervision class 1:30pm—2:00pm P. Jackson **

**Marine Biology 2:05pm-3:00pm P. Jackson **

I smiled. Perfect I have the classes that I want here, including Marine Biology. Wait. _Marine Biology?_

I stared at my schedule for a long period time. To my dismay, I noticed that the class Agriculture 10l was not in the list, but some weird class called Marine Biology. There needed to be some mistake here. Calm down Annabeth, just ask that grumpy lady. I thought,

There were no more students in line in C section. **(hahahahahahaha a little lame joke.) **So I came forward towards the lady. "Excuse I said, there is something wrong with my schedule"

The lady looked annoyed. "What of it?"

I was patient with her tone. "Well you see I wanted to take Agriculture honors, but instead I got Marine biology instead"

The lady said, "What of it"?

I took a breath. "Do you an extra paper for Annabeth chase, I am sure you do because my schedule is wrong"

The lady stared at me.

"Look girl, I have no more copies of the schedules."

I noticed that this dam lady didn't open the folder, and didn't bother to check. "Can you just check please?"

She stared at me. "I don't need to check, we don't have no more copies"

I stared at her. "Can you at least check, I can see that you still have some papers in your folder"

The stupid lady just stared at me.

"Can I just check the folder myself?"

"That is against the school rules"

I was losing my patience. I was ready to snap at this lady. Just then Leo, Hazel and Piper came they were all smiling. But their smile faded when they saw my expression.

"What's wrong princess? Asked Leo.

I looked at Leo coldly. "Not now Leo" Then I turned to the lady, "I am asking you please can you please open the nice folder you got there, and check to see if maybe there is an extra schedule for me."

"We don't have any more". Repeated the stupid lady.

I had it with this old hag. "Look you old hag—"

"Right! Piper said interrupting She went to the lady who had her eyes narrowed. "I am so sorry you see my friend had a really terrible accident, and she lost her wallet, and she has a really bad day, so I do apologize for her rude behavior here, can you please check the folder and see If you have an extra copy of her schedule, we promise we will get out of your way"

And to my Astonishment the stupid lady, open the folder and she look through her papers and she found another copy of my schedule, and she hand it to me. I snatch it from her hand, not caring if I was being rude.

"What's that so hard you stup_"

"Okay! Interrupted Piper, she means thank you and you are very kind." Piper grabbed me and pulled me away from that old hag (Hahahahaha the Trident Thief.) and then we were out of the gym.

"See I told you were a charm speaker Beauty Queen". Leo Said.

"Shut it Leo". Piper Said.

Hazel was looking at me with concerned. "Are you alright Annie?"

"No."

"Yeah what was that about, and why the insults to the poor lady". Piper added.

"Poor lady?" I asked incredulous. Poor Annabeth more like."

"Why Poor Annabeth"? Asked Hazel.

"Because she was being a stubborn difficult women." I said, she wouldn't give me an extra copy of my schedule"

"Why do you need an extra copy of your schedule? "Asked Hazel.

"Because there something wrong with the schedule, it doesn't show Agriculture Honors in it, but instead some stupid class called Marine Biology." I answered.

"Okay check on the other schedule, and see if it's different." Said Hazel.

I looked at the paper eagerly. And then my heart sank, it was the same stupid class. What was going on?

"It's the same!" I exclaimed. I started to walk towards the gym again, the stupid lady was going to hear me clear.

"Annie wait!" Piper said. Why don't we talk to the principal about this, he will help you, that lady at the gym can't do anything at this point"

"Fine". I said, I started walking towards the principal office.

"Hey Hazel, Leo why don't you guys head to your first period class, I will go with Annabeth" Piper said.

Hazel nods. "Yeah sorry Annie I have Greek Mythology at the fourth floor"

"Yeah and I have wood chopping class at the third floor. Leo said.

I nod, "Its fine, see you guys at lunch? Oh shoot I forgot to ask you what luck you guys are in."

Hazel smiles. 5a with Leo and Piper, you?"

I smile. "Same"

Leo grins. "Then see you at lunch princess."

Leo and Hazel go up the stairs.

I looked at Piper. "Alright, let's go the principal's office.

"Ms. Chase, Mr. D is ready to see you along with you Ms. McLean" the said assistant said.

Piper and I were sitting, waiting for the principal to call on us. We been sitting for almost twenty minutes, Piper and I had fifteen minutes left before first period started. Luckily Piper first period was child development and her class was across from the office. Piper and I witnessed a lot of students looking disappointed when they came out of the principal's office. My nerves started too jacked up. I was biting my bottom lip hard. Piper noticed, and she told me to stop. And then the last student came out of the office looking angry and I was called up.

Piper and I went inside. The room didn't look like an office. The room was painted in purple, and there were few images of jaguars, and right in the middle there was this huge image of a wine cup. In front of the wall was a desk, and there was a man sitting on a seat that looked like it was a shape of a leopard. He pointed two the two purple chairs in front of him. "Take a seat ladies"

Piper and I sat. Up close the man looked like he was in his forties. The principal was wearing a purple suit, he had a belly, and I can see he was wearing a stipe shirt under the suite, his tie was the colors of a leopard. Up close he smelled suspiciously like wine, and grapes. He had curly black like Leo except this guy's hair was long and pulled into a low ponytail, he had a long black beard too. He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. He looked bored, annoyed, and lazy…

"How can I help you ladies?"

I cleared my throat, you see Mr. uh-"

"You may called Mr. D". Said the principal.

"Right, so Mr. D there is something wrong with my schedule."

"Impossible, we are professional people we never make mistakes, the schedule that you have is correct"

This guy was like that stupid old hag from the gym. "With all due respect sir, there is a problem with my schedule, you see I have a wrong class listed I was supposed to have Agriculture, but instead I have Marine Biology, and no offense to the teacher of the class I have no interest in taking that class."

"Mr. Jackson will take offense indeed Mrs. Chase"

I blinked, "Who?"

"Never you mind, please continue"

"Err-right so I was wondering if you can change my schedule to Agriculture from Marine biology err- sir."

"May I see your Schedule Ms. Chase?"

"Yes." I hand him my schedule. Mr. D looks at it and then at me, then look at it again. Mr. D had an amusement expression. I gritted my teeth, and try not to let this jerk get to me.

"Ms. Chase did you ever wonder that you picked this class by yourself?"

"I didn't pick—"

And have you ever considered that you never selected to take Agriculture Honors class?"

"I did pick-"

"Ms. Chase no one made this mistake, I believe you made the mistake by yourself."

Now I was getting really mad. "No. "Said. I did not make any mistake Mr. D, the mistake was you're so called professional workers"

Mr. D stared at me, and I stared at him. At this moment if Hazel was with me she will say something like "There that is your killer look" And I knew I was giving this to this jerk because piper looked well nervous and uneasy.

"Ms. Chase with all due respect, you are the only one who picked your classes. He gave a low laugh. None of my professional workers picked your classes"

I smiled. "Of course not Mr. D, I wouldn't let one your so called professionals picked my classes because obviously they will pick the wrong ones."

Now Piper looked really uneasy, and I bet she wished she never tagged along with me.

Mr. D smiled, but his eyes looked cold. "Of course not Ms. Chase, but let me ask you this then, why is class Marine Biology in your list hmmmmm?"

"That is something I have been asking for a long time Mr. D"

Mrs. Chase, just accept the fact that you picked Marine Biology class, and-"

"Mr. D with my defense, I said interrupting the jackass. I have no interest in that class what's so ever, and I never even thought there was a class like that in schools. Though on the other hand I have a huge interest in Agriculture, now why will I pick a useless class that have no interest on in my schedule?"

Mr. D looked Amuse. "Wow I do my say Ms. Chase those are very cruel words that you are giving to that poor class, poor, poor Mr. Jackson."

I didn't care if I was being rude to the class, and I didn't care about whoever Jackson was. "I have proof Mr. D."

"Speak"

I picked Agriculture right away as soon as Registration open, and let me tell you sir I am not late, I start early, I picked Agriculture first because I was looking forward to take that class. The class number was 307 and the teacher was Ms. Dare. **(Hohohoho)**

"Ms. Dare you say?"

"Yes"

"Okay", give me a moment". Mr. D picked up a phone and dialed. "Ah good morning Racheal, how are you?"

I began to chew on my lip. Piper listen intensively to what Mr. D was saying, she also was anticipating for an answer.

"Good, good, listen do you your list with you that are in your last period class? Ah perfect. Okay do you have a student in the list by the name of Annabeth Chase?" "

I waited Anxious. I looked carefully at Mr. D expression, He nodded. "Oaky thanks Elizabeth" Mr. D puts down his phone, and he looked at me. "I see that there was a mistake Ms. Chase, you see Ms. Dare has a student by the name Anabelle Caine, which sounds familiar to your name I might add, so I believe this is what happen, you see I believe Mr. Jackson got confuse between Annabelle and Annabeth that he put you on his list, while Ms. Dare thought you picked Marine Biology that she took you off her list and added Annabelle instead."

I was shocked. Stupid Teacher didn't he know the difference between the names?

"So it was Mr. Jackson's mistake? I asked.

"That is correct Ms. Chase"

I smiled happy. "So when are we going to change my schedule? And when are—"

"Hold it Ms. Chase. Interrupted Mr. D, I am sorry but you are going to have to take Marine Biology."

That jerk didn't look sorry at all, he still looked bored and annoyed. I stared at hm. "But Mr. Jackson made—"

Its true Mr. Jackson made the mistake, but Ms. Dare's list is full. Annabelle came here this morning and she told me that she wanted to take Agriculture instead of Marine Biology, Let's say Ms. Dare convinced Annabelle to take the class"

I was shocked. "Is there no other way?"

Mr. D shook his head. "You have to wait until next year Ms. Chase, for this year for now, you are stuck with Mr. Jackson."

I didn't say anything. I was to mad to speak.

Then I smiled a sweet smile that to piper would give her the shivers. "Looks like you have to watch more carefully at your employee's sir, they are not so professional after all" And with that I stood up, pulling Piper with me and headed to the door but stopped when the jerk called me

"Ms. Chase?"

I turned. "Yes".

"Just a little warning, if you think that I am a jerk, and strict? Just wait until you meet Mr. Jackson."

I glared at the jerk and walked away.

"Have a nice ladies" Said the principal's assistant.

I smiled sweetly. "Not likely". I told her.

Once we were at hall, I kicked the wall. "Stupid Principal!, Stupid Lady from the gym!, and Stupid, Stupid Mr. Jackson!"

Some students were staring at me like I was crazy. I give them a glare, and they flinch and walked away.

"Annie calm down". Piper said.

"Calm down? I said Glaring at her and she flinched. "How can I possibly calm down if I'm taking a stupid class which I have no interest in, and that stupid teacher didn't even bother to check twice on his list so he put me instead, and now I won't be able to take the class, which I was looking forward to until next year which is great., and you expect me to calm down?. No. sorry Pipes but calming down is so not on my list"

"Annie there always reasons for this, maybe it is sign for something, like you were meant to take that class". Piper says smiling nervously.

"No offense Pipes but I don't see this as sign."

Piper sighs, "I know Annie, but remember things happen for a reason"

The bells rings signaling that first period is about to start.

"I got to go, I'll see you at Lunch "Piper says. She look at me one last time but stops her expression becoming wary.

"You have the look" Piper tell me,

I act innocent. "What look?"

The look that says that you are about to do something, and make the person regret he or she ever met you"

I slowly grin. "Hey Pipes, maybe you are right, things do happen for a reason".

Piper looks at me, and then she gasps. "Annabeth what are you planning to do?"

I give her my signature smirk. "Lets just say I am going to make some teacher's life miserable."

Get ready to meet Annabeth Chase Mr. Jackson, you will regret having a student like me in your class.

**And there it is!. This a long one. So this is my second story. I am still working on Annabeth the Trident thief, but at this moment this chapter just came to me and I literally thoughts about this now, and then there updated. I try hard to not make this Annabeth similar to the other Annabeth in the trident thief story, but I am failing, but don't worry this Annabeth is going to be more naughty, and trouble maker especially to poor Mr. Jackson. In the next chapter you will see Mr. Jackson's Point of view. Yes. I shipped Percabeth. So it's obvious on what's going to happen right? It will happen, but the romance won't be far later my friends, because right now Annabeth hates Mr. Jackson guts. And Mr. Jackson what are his feelings? Well we are going to find out on the next chapter. **

**So what is Annabeth planning to do to Mr. Jackson?**

**Will Piper be able to stop her?**

**And you guys can guess who Ms. Dare is right? :D**

**If the conversation between Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel were having about who has the most intense eyes bore you, I am sorry. That scene reminded me on the conversations I have with my best buds, in this case two boys. We argue about our flaws, and who does what the most. Its prey funny. I love those guys, so I thank those guys for giving me the idea on that scene between the three girls. **

**Dedication to Peter the Great and Memo. (Those are not their reals, those are the nicknames I gave them)**

**What gave me this idea you ask. **

**My boyfriend. **

**You see something similar happen between me and him like it happen with Annabeth and Mr. Jackson. I will tell you the story later. It is a long story. **

**So the idea with having the wrong class, I thank my boyfriend for giving me the idea. So Thanks my Turtle. (Not his name, that is nickname,)**

**Without him, the idea on Annabeth having the wrong class will never come up. **

**Also there are so many ideas I have for other stories, and that is what happen in my life. I have like seven new ideas, I even wrote the titles. But I want to see who has the most review or views between "Things happen for a reason, and Annabeth the trident thief." I will not remove neither of them, I will keep writing until I'm exhausted and lose my inspiration. Hehehehehe. **

**Here are the title ideas**

**Sleeping Annabeth (Maybe, because I saw that five people wrote a spin off about Sleeping Beauty)**

**It's a high school thing. ( Related to me and what happen in highschool)**

"**Where is Peetah? ( Hunger games twist)**

"**Perseus and the Wench" ( spin off to the beauty and the beast. I love that movie, Princesss Belle favorite!**

**I am you, you are me" ( similar to Secret garden , it's a Korean Drama)**

"**Potter vs. Jackson ( twist with Harry Potter and Percy Jackson)**

**Hidden Names (something new completely, it hit me like a hammer, I was mind blowned)**

**Once upon a time in Half Blood hill ( twist to the show once upon a time) **

**And many more!**

**To the next time amigos. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is chapter 2, on things happen for a Reason. I know one week later, I am sorry for that. You see although I have Winter break already I still have a job, and I checked my schedule and they only gave me two days off! :O. And so I work, and now is a day that I am off and tomorrow too, and then on Thursday to Sunday I go back to work again and not only that I close. Wahhh!. Anyways here is chapter 2, this is Mr. Jackson's point of view. Just a head start Annabeth and Mr. Jackson don't meet yet, not until the third chapter. This chapter is more about the Principal, Mr. D, Ms. Dare and Mr. Jackson they are going to talk about one matter, Annabeth Chase. Mr. Jackson finds out his mistake he did over the summer. **

**Also on my day off I am going to hang out with my boyfriend, Turtle, and my other four best friends, momo, Peter the great, Karry Marry, Liitle red riding hood, and Blonde Kirito. :D we are all going to watch once upon a time!, We now have a tradition :P we need It to watch it together. ****. I also had a tradition with Momo, and Blonde Kirito to watch legend of Korra. And we are now in season three: D. I ordered it, but my dog ruined my DVD player, and now I have no DVD player. : P. **

**Thank you so much for the people who view this story, and Annabeth the trident thief. I am still currently writing chapter 3 on that one because by accident my computer shut off, so it erase my chapters including Things happen for a reason so I was upset, and I dint write, then I download the Microsoft on my iPhone, and I wrote there, when I was taking the bus, eating at McDonalds is close to my work, and during my break I finally finished this chapter, and right now I am almost done with chapter 3. :D I never thought tha writing a chapter can be difficult, no wonder authors take a year to finish one book. :0. Well anyways here is Chapter 2.**

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter 2: My Mistake. **

**Mr. Jackson Point of view.**

I turned my wheel left to the parking that was free, and parked next to a Nissan Pathfinder **(Anna Beth's Car). **I turned off the ignition, and got out. I close the door, and I open the trunk, and got my bags out for school. I checked the time, it was 8:35 "Shit, I murmured. Mr. Diagnosis will surely fire me now "I walked fast to the building and open the school door. There were many students still in the hall, some were making out, and some were talking and laughing. I smile to myself. I also did what some kids were doing now, the hall still look the same when I was sixteen. I remember when I was their age and I was laughing, and even running around because I was late for class. That was ten years ago. "Okay, okay I said sounding serious, enough fooling around, go to your first hour class or I will give you detention"

That work. The Students immediately scatter around and went to look for their class.

"Good job with the phrase Percy, a voice said behind me, but if you don't scan your I.D in the office soon, you will also receive detention with the students"

I turned to the voice and grinned. It was my girlfriend, Rachel. Her bright green eyes were filled with amusement. And when she smiled at me it made my day feel better again. She wore a black pencil skirt, with a white plaid blouse and a grey cardigan over it, over the blouse and cardigan she had her teacher I.D. she had black heels that match with her skirt perfectly, usually her red bright her is curly, but today she had it straight that went all the way down her back She looked sexy, a hot sexy teacher. "I won't be the only teacher having a detention though". I said, smirking at her.

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about? And what other teacher?"

I grinned. I pulled Rachel towards me. I put my arm around her waist and lean in to kiss her.

Rachel's eyes widened with shock. "Percy stop!, students will catch us , then they will definitely find out who is Mr. Jackson's secret beau.

I sighed. Realizing that she has a point. I barely started my teaching career here in Goode high two years ago, and when I first started it didn't go well for me because well… A lot of girls will chase me and ask me for my phone number, some even ask me out but I rejected them. And by girls I mean students girls, and some teacher girls. It was overwhelming. I vowed to myself that I will never date a student, and that is definitely an obligation, and number one rule in this school. _Never have a Relationship with a student._ There was a time where I broke that rule, but things were getting complicated and I step out and so did she, although she was the first who ended it. There was also a time where I started to have feelings for her, and something even stronger than that, but it ended just as quickly when it began. She is still at this school. I try not to mention her name as much, at least not in my head. No one knew about my secret relationship, not even Rachel. And that is where Rachel comes along. When I first started here, she was the first to say hi to me, and show me around the school, she gave advice about how to handle students and how to deal with the hardships on grading papers. She became my first friend. After I was heartbroken with the secret relationship, Rachel and I became closer, and then I asked last December, and she said yes. And we been happy ever since, and still together, but sometimes _she _will cross my mind time to time. I know that I have strong feelings for Rachel, but I was not in love with her yet, when we touch and kiss my heart will give me a wonderful warm feeling, but sometimes I felt like there was something missing. Rachel still hasn't said the words I love you and nether have I, I guess I am just waiting for the moment to happen or the feeling to arise. Rachel is also a teacher, like me. (You guess that already either way) **(Seaweed brain) **she teaches Art, and Agriculture Honors class and I teach Greek Mythology, and Marine Biology, I didn't want no one to know the relationship I have with Rachel, because if the students or the teacher find out they will never leave Rachel alone, and I didn't trust them to even get close to her. So we kept our relationship a secret.

It was and it is still hard to contain myself when every time I am with Rachel because I couldn't touch her, hug her, or even kiss her because that will reveal everything. I had to be on my best behavior, at least try to be on my best behavior, (I was never a good kid when I was in high school, I would always get in trouble) – and act professionally if not, Mr. D will not approve.

I looked around hoping that no one saw us, and when I spotted no one I sighed a big relief. Little did I know that there was someone in the shadows watching us, and little did I know that there was a person holding a camera. The halls were empty, and it was just Rachel and I. (or so I thought)

Rachel nudge me, and said, "We can do all those things later, when you know were not at work"

I gave a drunk grin. "Mr. Jackson can wait. "

Rachel laughed. Then her expression change to recognition. "Oh I almost forgot, she put her hand in her cardigan pocket and took out a pair of glasses. Rachel stretch out her arm towards giving me the glasses. She smiled sheepishly at me "Here your glasses, you left them at my house "

I touched my face, and realize that I wasn't wearing my glasses. And I remember last night events when I accidently fell asleep in her couch. I blushed. "Oh yeah I forgot about those"

Rachel smiled. She open the legs of my glasses, took a step towards me and put them on my face. She took a step back to have a clear view of me and then she frowned. "Percy your tie…"

I looked down, and noticed that my grey tie was not tied, and my black vest was not open. I smiled at Rachel sheepishly. "Sorry woke up late and didn't had the time to fix myself, or look at myself"

Rachel shook her head smiling. She buttoned my vest, and tied my tie. And took another step back. "Well don't you look handsome Mr. Jackson?"

I am not good when it comes to compliments, I never was, so when she stated that phrase I started to blush. I cleared my throat and told her, "You don't look bad yourself Ms. Dare"

She smiled and bowed at me. "Well thank you Mr. Jackson."

We both grinned at eahcother

Then Rachel's expression changed to shock. . She looked at her watch and gasped, "Percy you have minutes to clock in at the office or not you will be considered a tardy and Mr. D will not approve."

I checked my watch and realize that she was right. Without another word we both walk to the principal's office. When we entered we saw a woman sitting at a desk typing. She wore a red blouse and a black skirt, her hair was pulled back to a high bun. When Rachel and I entered the woman looked up and said, "Good morning Percy, and she nodded at Rachel; and Rachel"

I smiled. "Morning Andrea" I took out my I.D and scan the machine and I was clocked in right on time 8:45.

Andrea shook her head smiling. "Almost late again Percy?"

I smiled back. "You know it"

Rachel and Andrea looked at each other and rolled their eyes indicating that I was such a klutz.

Andrea type something in her computer and clicked something, and then she stood up and went to the printer. She grab two papers, and went to grab two folders, and she put each paper inside each folder. She handed one folder to both Rachel and I. "Here is the list of your six period class"

We took it from her. "Thanks Andrea, so how are you? I hope Mr. D is not giving you a hard time"

Andrea blushed. "N-N-Not at all, in fact he is kind to me as always"

Andrea is my bosses' assistant. I don't know how Andrea can work under him because he is always a jerk towards the teachers, and the students, no one really like that guy, except Andrea. Some teachers will always make fun of Andrea because they always think that Andrea like Mr. D. At first I thought that those were rumors, but then I started to notice how Andrea will talk about him, and blush every time he was near, so I figured that the rumors were true. Andrea is pretty, with her brown hair, brown kind eyes, and her petite figure, everyone as in boy teachers has a crush on her except me, I also notice though, every time when boy teachers will flirt with her, Mr. D will have a cold expression ( He always does) and automatically call Andrea that he needs her help. I figure then too that the feelings between the principal and the assistant were mutual, but I never pry. Let them figure that out by themselves.

Just then the door of the principal's office open and a figure step out. Mr.D. He smiled coldly at

Rachel and I, and he smiled kindly towards Andrea. "Andrea did you give Mr. Jackson, and Ms. Dare their six period class list?"

Andrea blushed. "Y-Yes sir"

Mr. D smiled kindly at her, and then he turned to us and her expression turned cold. "Mr. Jackson, and Ms. Dare a word with you please."

Rachel and I looked at each other, and followed him inside his office, not before I looked at Andrea and she mouthed the word "good luck" at me. I frowned, but went inside the office regardless. Mr. D office smelled like wine and grapes like always. He had picture frames of wine glass, and leopards. It was weird. Mr. D was sitting on his seat already, and he pointed to the two seats that were in front of his desk. "Take a seat"

Both Rachel and I sat.

"There seems to be a problem that is between you both"

Rachel and I looked at each other with a panic expression. Did he found out about me and Rachel?

Rachel cleared her throat. "What problem sir?"

Mr. D smirked at Rachel coldly. "Ms. Dare do you remembered when I called you early this morning and it was a matter about a student name Annabelle Caine?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes sir"

Mr. D nodded curtly. "Good". He put his fingers together in front of him. "Now can you please tell me if you still have Annabelle Caine in your six period list?"

Rachel opened her folder and checked her list. She looked up and said "Yes I still have Annabelle Caine on my list"

"And you sure you don't have on your list.

Rachel shook her head.

Mr. D then shifted his gaze to me. He smiled coldly at me. I prepared myself. "Mr. Jackson?"

I blinked startled. Y-Yes sir?"

"Will you do the honors on checking on your list and see if you have Annabelle Caine on your list?"

I already knew that she was not because obviously she was in Rachel's six period class, but I check either way. I shook my head and looked up at Mr.D. "No sir, she is not on my list".

Mr. D leaned in forward. "Now Mr. Jackson are you familiar with the student, Annabelle Caine?

I nodded. "Yes sir"

"Tell me how"

I cleared my throat. "I had her in my Greek Mythology class last year on fifth period"

"Do you recall on speaking to her about considering to take Marine Biology with you?"

I nodded again, remembering a brown short hair girl with braces and glasses grinning at me about how she was exited to take Marine Biology with me. "Yes sir, she told me that she was planning on take Marine Biology with me"

A slow grin came across Mr. D face. "Can you please tell me why Anabelle Caine is not on your list, Mr. Jackson?"

Sweat was appearing on my forehead. "I-I- I don't know sir"

Mr. D stared at me, a cold amusement coming on his features. "Mr. Jackson do you know all the students on your six period class?"

I nodded. "Yes sir, most of them I had on my Greek Mythology class last year."

"Mr. Jackson can you check your list again and see if you spot a student you never hear of"

I checked my list. "No sir, I know everyone here"

Mr. D smiled coldly at me. "Please check again, Mr. Jackson"

So I did, and I spotted a name that I was not familiar with.

"Did you spot the student Mr. Jackson?"

"Yes sir"

"Say the students name aloud please"

I cleared my throat. "Annabeth Chase", I said my voice low.

"Can you repeat yourself Mr. Jackson?"

I spoke louder. "Annabeth Chase"

"Again"

"Annabeth Chase"

"Once again please.

"Annabeth Chase"

Mr. D not looking satisfied at all. "Now do you care to explain why Ms. Chase is on your list Mr. Jackson?

"Uh-.. M-Maybe she had an interest in taking Marine biology?" I asked, hopefully.

Mr. D shook his head amused. "My deepest apologies Mr. Jackson but that is incorrect"

I gritted me teeth. I was started to hate this guy. Was this a test? I figured that it was by the way he was looking at me and interrogating me. "Then I don't know sir"

"Mr. Jackson can you please speak aloud and say Annabelle Caine, and Annabeth Chase together in the same sentence?"

"Annabelle Caine and Annabeth Chase"

"Do these names sound the same to you Mr. Jackson?

"No sir"

Mr. D shook head displeased. (When isn't he?) Mr. Jackson have you ever thought or considered that you mistake Annabelle to Annabeth."

I stared at him shock. "I don't know-"

"Mr. Jackson, Mr. D said interrupting me, have you ever considered that you by "accident" put Annbeth Chase on your list, instead of Annabelle Caine?'

"I -", I stopped my mid-sentence and then a horrible realization hit me.

"Ms. Dare do you recall on Ms. Chase being on your list on some point?"

I dreaded for her answer. _Please say no. please say no._

Rachel nodded her head slowly. I winced, it wasn't her fault. Rachel was just straightforwardly honest.

"Yes I do recall an Annabeth Chase being on my list" Rachel said.

Mr. D nodded. "Very well, you are dismissed Ms. Dare, go and prepared yourself for your first hour class, I will like to speak alone to Mr. Jackson"

Rachel stared. She looked at mr. d. and then she turned to look at me, trying to meet my eyes, but my eyes were staring at Mr. D. "But sir-"

"Please Ms. Dare.". Mr. D said looking at her coldly.

Rachel nodded, got up from her chair and walk out of the office. The door close shut and then there was silence.

Mr. D and I stared at each other.

"Well, Mr. Jackson what do you have to say for yourself?"

I didn't say anything. What was there to say?

"Mr. Jackson I will repeat, how did Annabeth Chase end up on your list?"

I gritted my teeth. **(Similar to Annabeth on chapter 1 hahahaha) **I mistaken Annabeth and Annabelle, and by accident I wrote Annabeth Chase on my list"

Mr. D smiled at me coldly. "Very Good Mr. Jackson, you finally admit it, now you are dismissed, please go to your first hour class"

I checked the time. It was two minutes before nine. I stood up from my chair and started to walk out

"Ah that reminds me Mr. Jackson", Mr. D said stopping me from walking towards the door.

I turned. "Yes, Mr. D?"

"Today and Today only I will substitute in your supervisor period class"

I frowned. "But I'm not absent sir, nor sick"

Mr. d smirked at me. "Oh I know that Mr. Jackson, but you will be absent on your supervision class"

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Jackson you will go to my office on that period, and write a paper for me."

"What do you want me to write about?"

Mr. D lifted a finger signaling a number one. "One name, Annabeth Chase"

I stared at him. "Excuse me"?

"Mr. Jackson you will write Annabeth Chase repeatedly and over again until the hour is over, and I expect you to write it Mr. Jackson and turn it in to me, if you don't do what told you, then you will be dismissed Mr. Jackson as in fired, is that understood Mr. Jackson?'

"Yes sir, I will accept my punishment"

Mr. D chuckled. "Oh believe Mr. Jackson, this is most differently not a punishment, this is just a warm up, your real punishment will be from her."

"Her?"

"Annabeth Chase"

I didn't say anything. Already Annabeth chase was already getting to me, and I haven't even met her.

"Have you ever heard of her Mr. Jackson?""

"No"

"That us a shame, my advice is Mr. Jackson is that you learn about her first before six period arrives"

I shook my head. "That is not necessary sir"

Mr. D raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

I smiled at him for the first time.. "Because I want to get to know her first myself, in person."

Mr. D smiled with cold amusement. "She is going to be a difficult one"

I smiled coldly back at him. "You forgot something Mr. D"

"What?"

I leaned in closer. "Students who disrespect me, receive a punishment, and the punishment are not so pretty."

And with that I turned, and walked out the door, not letting the jerk face speak. When I walked out of the office, at the hall I heard the school counselors talk to each other about a student.

"Wow Annabeth Chase again huh?"

"Yeah she beat Annabelle Caine again on the test scores"

"She is defiantly the top student in this school"

"Well yeah, she is the school valedictorian"

Top Student huh? And the school number one valedictorian. She was everywhere. I never noticed. That name was still stuck on my head when I walked out of the main office, and even when I walk up the stairs to my class room. I smiled to myself. "Annabeth Chase, I murmured. I arrive on my classroom, and open the door. Alright five more periods to go, until I meet Annabeth Chase, I looked at the time.

I smiled grimly. "Annabeth Chase I can wait to meet you".

And with that the bell rang.

**And there you have it folks! Chapter 2 finished! Came back on watching Once upon a time amazing show!. I am on season 2 episode 8. I can wait to watch more, and I even more excited because episode 3 of mischievous kiss is here! :D I am watching it after this: D. I have been reading fan fiction stories, and i can't stop thinking about one particular story, and that is "Playing a player." Wow that story was amazing, I can't wait for the sequel. And another one is caked "I have a boy" really good!**

**Also just watched Mocking jay! I cried. I seriously did. :P**

**Anyways here was Mr. Jackson point of view, and looks like he is eager to meet Annabeth Chase just as she is: P**

**And **_**her/ she who is she? **_

**Looks like Mr. Jackson had a relationship with a student, but the question is who the student was? Or should I say who is she?**

**You won't find out about the mysterious student until chapter 6 or 7 I believe. But can you guys guess who the mysterious student is? Definitely not Annabeth: D**

**Chapter 3, Annabeth and Mr. Jackson will meet.**

**What will Annabeth do?**

**What will Mr. Jackson's reaction be?**

**And Mr. D is going to be in Annabeth's supervision class. Oh. Oh. That can only something….. Annabeth doing something. **

**Chapter 3 will be both Percy's and Annabeth point of view. You will see their thinking when they meet each other, and their thinking well….. Is not going to pretty. : P in Mr. Jackson's point of view it will explain about how Annabeth Chase ended up on his list, rather than Annabelle :P**

**Annabeth the trident chapter 3 should be released late on this week. Still working on it. **

**I can believe i finished this chapter at 2:00 in the morning! : P**

**Happy holidays! To the next time folks! : D **


End file.
